Bridget and Jacob's First Time
by Tinkerbell-Lover-Ms-Write-It
Summary: Deleted Scene from Tears Fell into the Ocean; Jacob and Bridget make love together, rated M for lemons.


__Please review! Tell me what you think, it's my very first lemon that I have ever wrote before... So I am a little nervous! Review!

* * *

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
_

_Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us?_

_-California King Bed, Rihanna.  
_

_Bridg__et and Jacob's make l__ove…_

_When he bent down his lips touched my own with so much passion and love. I clutched onto his shirt like a small child as our lips moved in unison. His hands slid down to my waist, pulling me into him so our bodies were touching. His hand sleeked down to grasp my thigh as he slid it around his waist. "Bridget" He moaned, nibbling my lip softly in between his teeth._

"Jacob?" I whispered shyly, looking down at my hands; he gave me a soft look, his hands trailing up to my cheek. "Make love to me?"

"Bri-Bridget…" He trailed off. "Are you sure you want this… me? You don't have to right now; we can wait as long as you want…"

I smiled, bending up to press my lips to his. He grinned into the kiss, his hands like molten lava as they danced down my back making an involuntary shiver run up my spine; his hands travelled to the front of my jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down in one swift movement.

"J-Jacob" I breathed out as he pulled my top over my head. "I- I haven't- I haven't done this before. I don't know what I am doing"

"I haven't ever done… we'll find this out together" He had a reassuring look on his face as his hands went down to my back undoing the clasp of my bra, when it popped open he pushed the straps down, stopping when he saw the look on my face.

"Bridget, you don't have to do this tonight, but if we do I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you so much baby, so much" I smiled taking it off and dropping it to the side of my bed, and for a moment I bit my lip, looking into his eyes for his reaction, his eyes were looking straight into mine, only to bend down and latch his mouth to my chest.

His fingers pulled my underwear down to my thighs as I kicked them the rest of the way down and onto the floor.

My shaky hands reached out to his cut offs as I slid them down his thick, muscular thighs… he was going commando, his length sprang out and I almost chocked when I saw just how big it was.

"Jacob…" I trailed off. "Is that… is it going to fit?"

"Yeah, I mean it- I, yeah it should"

He pressed his lips to the base of my throat then started kissing the valley between my breasts... after a few seconds his mouth latched onto my nipple, gently sucking on it whilst his other hand massaged the other.

"Jake" I moaned. As my hands grasped his hair I felt his other hand on the inside of my thighs, inching closer to my core.

"Bridget, baby, this will probably hurt you a little…" I nodded lightly, biting my lip as I prepared myself… He glided to fingers into my core, stopping so I could get use to the feeling… When I could feel a slight burning I grasped onto his arm.

"Jake- I'm ready… just- you can…" I trailed off, my face flushing a crimson red. "I'm just ready..."

"Are you sure, Bridget? You can't take it back, baby. And I don't want you to regret it- we can wait till we get married, I will wait for you-"he mumbled, stopping as my hand brushed his check gently.

"I'm ready" I smiled. "Honestly, I am not going to regret it, not with you."

"Okay." He whispered, nodding as his lips found their way to the base of my throat. "Bridget, if I hurt you, just please tell me…" He trailed off as he guided his erect member to my core. "Look at me" he lovingly murmured when I shut my eyes, bracing myself for the pain. "I want to be able to see your beautiful blue eyes when we make love." When my eyes opened he pushed his length in gently, inch by inch, and then I could feel the burn and the tearing of something inside that made me gasp out in pain.

"Shit… I'm so sorry baby" Jacob mumbled, flipping us over so I was lying on top of him; he leaned up, kissing away all the tears that I shed, rubbing my back comfortingly. "_I love you so much" _He cooed, his voice broken as if he was fighting tears of his own away.

The pain… the pain hurt, the throbbing between my legs was almost unbearable. I listened as Jacob whispered comforting things in my ear, cooing the words 'I love you so much' as he kissed away each and every single one of my tears; his fingers glided up and down my bare back never moving his hips in the slightest way so he didn't cause me any more pain or discomfort.

"I think I'm ready for you to move now" I mumbled grasping onto his shoulders like a panda would to its tree. He cupped my face, as he pressed his lips to mine; thrusting his hips up once; a moan escaped his lips as I watched his eyebrows knit together.

"A-are you okay?" he moaned out as he wrapped his smouldering arms loosely around my waist.

"I'm okay" I nodded, biting my lip as he thrust into me; I could feel a certain type of pleasure that lingered throughout my body with every thrust of his hips; his moans cascaded throughout the room. "I-"I moaned… "Love you so" I stopped, catching my breath as he thrust into me again, a lustful moan swarmed out of my mouth. "Much"

"I love you too" he said, clutching onto me.

I could feel his quivering member inside me, with each long stroke. The way he grasped onto me, it was like he was afraid to let me go, that somehow I would slip from his grasp and into a land unknown to him, a land that would cause him so much sorrow.

"Jacob" I moaned as I felt his mouth latching onto my breast, sucking lightly as my hand pressed onto his bottom.

"Bridget… I think I'm going to-"

I cut him off, nodding lightly. "Me too"

With each thrust he neared us to our releases, our hold on each other never failing. We were in our own little world, it was almost as if nothing else mattered, the sounds of the rain and thunder outside never seemed so silent… our own little world was in each other's hearts.

"Argh… Bridget" We moaned in synch as we reached our climaxes.

We continued to hold onto each other as we tried to catch our breaths.


End file.
